Rubellite (AliceTheGamer)
Rubellite '''is an OC Gem Character based on '''Mandark from '''Dexter's Laboratory '''created by Alice Managelo A.K.A. AliceTheGamer Personality Rubellite is an evil boy genius who is bent on the destruction of Turquoise's Laboratory and ruling the world. He is an incredibly intelligent individual who, when first introduced, was leagues ahead of Turquoise in terms of knowledge and accomplishments, but after having his lab and heart destroyed by Turquoise and Morganite, his scientific skills became far less impressive than Turquoise's, likely due to the mental trauma of seeing his greatest works completely destroyed and having his first love be used against him. Ever since, Rubellite has always been one step behind Turquoise and has done all he can to get the better of his rival and prove once and for all that he is the superior boy genius, but every time he tries to, he always ends up failing horribly. After Rubellite's laboratory was destroyed, he eventually built a new one to resemble the old, but eventually he remodeled his lab and gave it a darker and more gothic-look, with many of the machines being replaced with bio-mechanical equipment; apparently meant to represent Rubellite's growing evil nature, which was a result of his ever growing hatred for Turquoise and his constant failures. History Rubellite was born in the Tropical Kindergarten in deepest area of Crystal Forest on Homeworld Gem's Planet. Upon being born, Rubellite was already tainted with a dark and evil disposition, almost as though a dark presence had zapped him with unspeakable evil, however Centipeetle who is Rubellite's Babysitter were completely unaware of this. As Centipeetle thought up a name for her little Gem, she expressed that she wanted a name that was beyond the conforms of society, beyond the preconceived gender connotations, a name that is whispered softly through the canyon winds, and so she named him Red Tourmaline, which immediately made the infant Rubellite cry with grief. One day, an infant Red Tourmaline was wallowing about his shameful habitat of life when he came across a strangely placed piece of technology that had found its way into the middle of Tropical Kindergarten with no explanation as to why. Red Tourmaline loved everything about this device, he loved the way it looked, the way it felt, the way it worked. When he turned it on, it created a bright light that inspired Red Tourmaline to learn more about technology and science. He knew that if he could only master this thing called science he would be able to control the universe. Centipeetle however did not approve of this. She believed in living on homeworld the way it was created, back when it was pure and not overrun by wars and violence, and so she took it from and him and instead did many activities together with him such as loving nature and meditation, but none of this pleased Red Tourmaline as he hated all of it because they all had nothing to do with technology, science or evil. When a young Red Tourmaline let out his frustration and rejected his natural lifestyle on his birthday, Centipeetle decided to venture out into the Homeworld in hopes of potentially helping Red Tourmaline find what he was looking for. As she traveled the other places in homeworld, Red Tourmaline still felt discontent with his life and lack of technology, no matter how beautiful the places she went to were. In Steven Universe: The Multiverse Crystal Gems, it is known that Rubellite was born to his babysitter Centipeetle who is the Kindergarten Worker. Centipeetle later gave birth to his younger and overbearing sister Red Beryl aka Star Ruby, not much is known about Rubellite's past. Trivia